


This is a Bad Idea

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Alaric asks Fenris to join him for the Hawke/Amell holiday celebrations.(Will you pretend to be my date to my family’s holiday party so they’ll stop harassing me about being single, there’s food in it for you AU)
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 4





	This is a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, using my male Hawke, Alaric. And there is a mention of my female Hawke, Anna. 
> 
> While rushing this out, more ideas for this AU popped into my head, so I do have some vague plans to re-do this and add a _lot_ more.

Alaric gave Fenris a hopeful look even though his mind was anything but hopeful. Maybe he shouldn’t have asked the elf to go with him to the big Amell/Hawke holiday celebrations at his grandparents’ manor. Okay, maybe asking Fenris to go wasn’t the problem. Maybe it was the pretending to be Alaric’s boyfriend.

“What exactly will I have to do?” Fenris asked finally.

“Nothing much. I’ll just tell everyone we’re dating. Maybe do some hand holding. A little tame PDA,” Alaric said. “Oh… And we’ll probably have to share a room… A bed…”

Fenris let out a small hum, which Alaric found adorable, but he tried to push that thought out of his head.

This was a bad idea, Alaric thought. Why did he listen to Anna? His twin sister was not a good person to listen to. Especially if it meant putting Alaric in some embarrassing situation. 

“Why me?” Fenris asked.

“Who else would I drag with me to some big family party?” Alaric said with a grin.

“Varric?” Fenris suggested.

“Are you kidding? He would impress everyone and they would be planning the wedding.”

“So, I’m the best choice because members of your family will dislike me?”

“No! I mean, you already know my parents and they like you. My uncle Gamlen is an ass and will make some rude comment, but that’s just him,” Alaric said before taking a deep breath. “You’re my best friend. I would much rather have you by my side pretending to be my boyfriend than go alone and listen to the comments about how everyone else is paired off. Or watching everyone be all lovey dovey and be sitting there wishing I at least had someone to talk to.”

Fenris nodded.

“Okay, I’ll do it,” he said. 

“Thank you!” Alaric said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
